The Fight for Her
by nikham3
Summary: You might think this is about Zoey, but it's not. I'm not telling you who it's about, it is a surprise. My first Zoey fanfic, don't be TOO mean. COMPLETE!
1. Logan and Lola

Chase vs. Logan (over Lola)

Lola walked from her dormitory to her first period class. Today she was pretty early. Chase walked up to her. "panting Lola, what do you have first period?"

"Um, tech."

"Good, can you deep breath take this to Zoey in your tech class?"

"Yeah sure, she sits right next to me."

"Thanks!"

Lola rushed off to Tech. She sat next to Zoey and Nicole. They still missed Dana, poor them. From what she heard, Lola could tell Dana was a pretty good friend of Zoey's, definitely NOT a friend of Nicole's.

"Hey, Lola. Are you working today?" Zoey asked.

"Um, yeah. Do you need anything?" Lola answered.

"Yeah, can you give Chase this?" Zoey handed Lola a piece of paper, obviously written in pink ink.

"Yeah, sure."

It was just a few minutes after school. Lola jetted to her job at the sushi delivery place. Zoey and Nicole were already at the dorm studying. Lola decided she needed to know what the letter said, after all, it was the second time in a day someone wanted her to pass notes. She opened the letter up. It read:

Hey Zoey, can you ask LOLA if she wants to go out Friday night?

Yeah, sure, I guess you're over me.

I still like you as a friend, I just don't want to ruin our friendship.

Yeah, sure you do. You know Lola is way hotter than me, and you just dumped me down like old sushi.

Zo, you know that is not true.

It is.

Zoey, I still like you as a friend, I told you that. Don't act like that!

Like what?

Like that, all, I don't know! Just don't act like that!

Then I guess I won't breathe!

Zoey, come on! Are you gonna ask her or not?

No P

Zo, I'm serious.

I know 

Zoey, you are not being fair.

Chase, you can't dump a girl because someone hotter comes by.

We were never going out!

But I know you wanted to.

Zoey, just ask Lola or I'll—

Lola had reached the sushi place by then. She handed the note to the ever-so-bored Chase standing by the door.

"So Chase, how's it going?"

"Okay, not much is going on right now."

"Yeah, I know. Things have been so dull lately."

"Yep, have you talked to Zoey lately?"

"Nope, she just told me to give you this note."

"Crud! I have to talk to her."

"Is she mad at you?"

"NO! I mean, we are like always."

"That means you are having a fight. Is this like the ever so famous president race?"

"Not quite, but girls are weird, no offense."

"Actually, only Zoey is weird," Lola said as she saw Zoey appear from behind a tree. Zoey winked at her. She wanted her to get Chase going.

"Yeah, that is so right!"

"Are you sure you want to say that?"

"Of course! Zoey is SO WEIRD! She says one thing and means the other, it is like she is a freaky psychopath or something!" Chase exclaimed.

"Is that so? Then I am not telling LOLA that you want to take her out on Friday!" Zoey blurted out.

"Zoey!" Chase exclaimed.

"That's right Chase, I heard every word you said. You think I am a crazy psychopath! Chase, I thought YOU HAVING A MAJOR CRUSH ON LOLA wouldn't break up our friendship," Zoey shouted.

"Zo, SHUT UP!" Chase screamed.

"FACE IT CHASE! SHE ALREADY KNOWS!" Zoey screamed.

"That's true," Lola muttered.

"Thanks for taking sides with the red-eyed evil psychopath Lola!" Chase yelled.

"Well it's better than taking sides with the screaming weirdo who dumps his girlfriends when someone hotter and better comes along!" Lola shouted back.

"You go Lola!" Zoey encouraged.

"Zoey, I'm sorry," Chase tried for truce.

"No you're not," Zoey smirked.

"Okay, that's true," Chase muttered.

"Chase, don't even try to make yourself look good in front of me, I see right through you!" Lola exclaimed.

"Chase, but Lola—" Chase started.

"Don't 'but Lola' me! I have every right to take off with Zoey right now, but I won't, because I have to work. But Zoey is leaving," Lola answered.

Chase stared at the duo, as Lola entered the shop and Zoey turned and ran toward the dormitory.

Zoey entered as Nicole had just thrown her book on the floor.

"I HATE MATH!" Nicole screamed.

"Calm down," Zoey replied. Tears were streaming down her cheeks.

Nicole opened her arms for a hug. "Zoey, come here. Now tell me all that happened."

Zoey explained the whole Chase scene. "And that is how Chase has become my ex-best-friend," Zoey ended.

"I'm sorry. Zoey, at least you have me and Lola."

"Thanks. I just need to go get in bed." Zoey fell on top of her bed and started crying.

"Zoey, everything will be alright," Nicole explained.

"It's just I never fought with Chase like this before," Zoey replied.

"What you need to do is get your mind on something else!" Lola exclaimed as she burst into the room and realized that Zoey was crying.

"Got anything in mind?" Nicole asked.

"Get another date," Lola replied.

"Who?" Zoey asked, curious.

"Logan. You know you like him, Zoey. And I know he likes you because he picks on you, duh. Everyone knows that when someone picks on you, they like you," Lola suggested.

"Eww! No way!" Zoey shouted.

"Zoey, come on," Nicole pouted.

"Nicole, you know I don't like him!" Zoey shouted.

"Then, we'll do something else?" Lola suggested.

Zoey nodded. Lola went into the hall and flipped out her phone. She dialed Logan's number. Logan picked up.

"Sorry Logan, she doesn't want to go out with you."

"Then will you?"

"No! We're trying to solve Zoey's problem here!"

"Here's the deal: when Chase finds out your no longer single, then he'll go back to Zoey and everyone will be happy!" Logan said.

"I like the way you think. We'll go for pizza tonight, somewhere on campus where Chase can see us, and we'll look like we're dating," Lola agreed.

"Great idea. Now we'll meet at the pizza place down by the Biology classroom at 6:00. I'll make sure Michael takes Chase down there."

"Great, see you later pause honey."

"You got it baby."

They hung up. It was later that evening, 5:50, and Lola walked into the pizza diner. Logan wasn't there yet. Lola went into the bathroom to fix her makeup and came out a few minutes later to see Logan sitting at a small table at the front.

"Hey," she said, as she sat down on the cold bench.

"Hey, Chase is coming in a few minutes."

"Good. I hope this works, or else Zoey will think that I ditched her and I don't care."

"But WE'LL still have a good time," Logan smiled.

"But that's not the point. This is for Zoey."

"And Chase."

"Well yeah, but Chase started it in the first place."

"True. But can we still enjoy this as a real date?"

"Logan, this is for Zoey, not for us."

"Can it be for two situations?"

He leaned in to kiss her. She stuck out her hand to stop it.

"Logan, no, this isn't for us, and you are going way too fast."

"We can act, you know, for Chase."

"But Chase isn't even here yet."

"That guy looked like him, sorry."

Lola smiled. The bell rang over the door, and Chase and Michael stepped in. Chase looked in their direction then looked away. Chase and Michael sat at a table not too far away, but far enough. Chase stared at them. Lola broke into play laugh, as though Logan had said something hilariously funny.

Then again, Logan leaned in for a kiss. Lola had to do it; she didn't want Chase to think she was still available. So she did it. She leaned in more, and their lips touched. The sparks flew from Lola's head and, weirdly enough, she felt free and different. She pulled away at the same time as Logan. Her cheeks and his were bright pink. Lola giggled.

They looked over to Chase. He was staring very angrily at Logan. Lola pointed Logan's head in the direction of Chase, to see how angry he was. Chase immediately turned away. Logan laughed.

"We got him," Logan added.

"Sure did. That was kind of awkward, you know?" Lola answered.

"It was, but I liked every second of it."

"It only lasted two seconds."

"Then I liked every nanosecond of it," Logan smiled.

"Me too, I really did," Lola replied and smiled back.

It was later that night and Lola and Logan were walking towards Lola's dormitory. Logan grabbed for Lola's hand. Lola let him. They turned towards each other. The moonlight made Logan's light brown hair shine, and it did the same to Lola's hair. They stared at each other's moonlit eyes.

"Lola, I know I can sometimes get girl crazy, but this time it's different," Logan started.

"I know, and I can't pretend I didn't feel the fireworks when our lips met," Lola admitted.

"I did too, this is something special. We are different together than we were apart. And this part isn't for Chase," Logan added.

"Logan, I think I- I- I lovvvve you."

"I love you too Lola."

They locked lips again. Logan held Lola in his muscular arms. They kissed very dramatically as Lola would put it. Something interrupted them though.

"Logan!" Chase shouted, as he knew he would break up their kiss.

"What?" Logan answered, very annoyed.

"Oh, I didn't know it was you!" Chase covered up quickly.

"Yes you did Chase!" Lola shouted at him. "You can't stand it that Logan and I are together and we love each other because we are in love!" She gasped in response to her blurting.

"What? So what, you kissed, big deal. That doesn't mean your in love!" Chase shouted back.

"Yes we are! There was something different about that kiss and we both know it! So just stay out of our business and go make up with Zoey, because that is what you are supposed to do!" Logan yelled. Then he, too, gasped in horror at what he had said. Lola slapped him in the shoulder.

"You mean you guys planned this heartbreak for me to go back to Zoey? That hurts guys!" Chase responded.

"Yes, because you two are perfect together! And Chase, I just don't think you are right for me," Lola answered.

"Fine! I don't need you! I WILL go back to Zoey, and we will make a better couple than you two!" Chase yelled in anger.

Chase ran off into the distance. Lola shot a look to Logan that said that they did the right thing. Logan nodded. They slightly brushed each other on the lips before Lola slipped into her dormitory without getting caught. Logan ran back to his dorm, before he also got caught. But it was too late…

End of chapter 1. Tell me what you think, I need to know! Sorry if you don't like the kissing scenes, I think it is funny.


	2. the solution

The dorm advisor stood sleepily with an evil-looking Chase. Logan's eyes went way open.

"Gotcha Logan the Lola stealer!" Chase exclaimed as Logan was a few steps away.

"Thank you Chase, now go to sleep," the dorm advisor said, dismissing Chase. Chase ran to his dorm to get away from Logan.

"Now you, Logan," the dorm advisor scolded, "should be way in your bed by now. Good thing Chase is so honest and true…"

"Well if he was so honest and true, then what was he doing out so late, huh?" Logan suggested.

"Never mind that, Logan," the dorm guy said. "You are off the hook because of your good reasoning, don't let it happen again!" He leaned close to Logan's ear and mumbled, "Is she hot?"

Logan nodded. The advisor gave him a thumbs up and a wide smile and returned to his quarters. "Alright," Logan said to himself, realizing that he didn't get in trouble because his girlfriend was hot. Go him! He raced back to his dorm, and went to sleep, to avoid Chase.

The next morning, he woke up to the birds lightly chirping. It was around 9:00am, and the sun was shining terribly bright. He got dressed and went outside. Just outside the huge dormitory, Lola stood, wearing a pink shirt, jeans and a cute hat. "Morning sunshine," she said, cheery.

"Morning," Logan replied.

"Want a muffin?" she asked. Logan nodded. "Quinn made it!" she said after he had taken a bite. He spit it out. Anything that crazy scientist cooked had side effects, take Michael and his chips for instance!

"No thanks," he said, and gave her back the muffin. She shrugged. "Want some real breakfast?" he asked. She nodded and they headed toward the breakfast hall. They got their food and looked over at Chase's table. He was sitting with Zoey, Nicole and Michael, and they all gave Lola and Logan evil looks. So Logan and Lola went outside to eat. They sat at a two-person table.

"Logan," Lola said, "Do you think we'll ever get our friends back?"

Logan nodded, "Of course, we just need to teach Zoey and Chase a lesson, they belong to each other."

Lola agreed. Zoey passed by them. "Guess what guys?" Zoey asked. "You're not invited to a party us four are having!" she laughed.

It sure wasn't like Zoey to do that, it had to be Chase that took her over. Lola burst into tears, "Zoey," she said, "don't be that way for Chase."

"What? I am not any way for Chase!" Zoey lied.

"Don't lie!" Lola cried. "I'm sorry Logan and I am together, but why are you mad?"

"I'm mad because you tortured Chase's soul, I care about other people!" She walked away.

"Then why don't you care about us?" Lola said to herself.

"Lola, if you really want our friends back, I don't think we should be together anymore," Logan reasoned.

"But Logan, I'm torn, help me!" Lola cried.

"I think the best help we can get is to get our friends back. Maybe this thing will work out another time, maybe not," Logan said.

"I'm sorry Logan; I think you're right…" Logan got up and walked away. Lola dumped her tray and ran to her room. She hopped on her bed and cried all her cheery make-up away. Zoey and Nicole walked in a few minutes later, taking no notice of Lola.

"Hmm, that Lola," Zoey said, aware that Lola heard every word she said, "she is so pompous and spoiled."

"Zoey," Nicole said, unaware of Lola's presence, "I don't think its fun to degrade people by gossip."

A/N: I know that's not like Nicole, but it is in a way that she doesn't know what Zoey is trying to do.

"Lola," Zoey said to the ceiling, "we know you're in here, or at least I do. Come out, so we can yell at you!"

Lola peeked her head over at Zoey. "Zoey, don't be so mean," she cried. "I, I, I just wanted to have Logan to myself, so we can be together. But I decided I wanted my friends back."

"Really?" Nicole asked her. "That is so nice!" She hugged Lola.

"Nicole!" Zoey scolded. "We are trying to get Chase to have Lola."

"But why?" Lola asked. "You would go so far for one friend to actually turn against another friend?"

"Because Chase, well, we want Chase to be happy. Lola, we're sorry, but Chase won't stop talking about you," Zoey said.

"So we're going to turn one friend against her will so the other can be happy?" Nicole asked.

"Yeah," Zoey sighed. She thought for a moment. "It's up to you Lola, choose wisely."

They left the room and Lola sat on Nicole's bed. She couldn't have Logan or it would go on like this forever. If she had Chase, Zoey wouldn't be happy because she liked him.

Lola walked over to the boys' dorm. She walked in, and she was glad that both Logan and Chase were there together.

"Chase, I've decided to not have a boyfriend, so leave me alone, leave Logan alone, and leave Zoey and Nicole alone. You are so rude, to break me and Logan up, and then to make your friends your little slaves, call me when you mature. I'm not talking about growing a little hair on your chin either, like mature enough to get over the fact that someone doesn't like you!" Lola scolded, and then stomped out the passage and slammed the door.

Chase's chin quivered, and Logan walked out after Lola.

"Lola!" He shouted after her in the courtyard.

"What do you want?" she asked.

He held her close and kissed her. "I will see you after we mature also."

He walked back to his dorm and Lola to hers. Her cheeks were glowing; at least her advice went to someone. Zoey and Nicole walked in.

"The problem's solved!" Lola shouted. Nicole and Zoey rejoiced also.

EPILOUGE

Lola went on with her school years at PCA. After graduating there, Logan, Lola, Chase, Zoey, Michael, and Nicole, moved into one large apartment together, and they lived there until they finished school. Logan decided to join the Air Force for a year or two, and was wounded in Iraq. He recovered, and came back to marry Lola. They had 2 children: Lindsay and Loma, both girls. Lola works as an actor in the huge city of L.A, and Logan is a famous movie director.

After moving out of the apartment, Zoey went to her career as a shelter organizer. She kept little orphans in line at the shelter she now owns and spends most of her day at. She married Chase a few years later and they had three children: Destiny, Silver, and Jaden. They adopted two children: Saraya and Kendall, so now they have three girls (Destiny, Saraya, and Kendall) and two boys (Silver and Jaden). They live in a huge house just down the street from Logan and Lola, and have been in touch for almost every day. Chase works as the manager of the Sushi restaurant, it pays well.

Nicole quit college after her 3rd year, and moved to New York with her college boyfriend, Vince. They lived in an apartment for a year, but then Vince was killed in a fatal accident. She went back to the drawing board, and met Alex, and they moved back to L.A. They eventually got married and had three kids: a girl, Silvia, and two twin boys, Sterling and Sawyer. Nicole works as a model, surprisingly, because of her beautiful smile, and Alex is her professional photographer.

Michael met a foreign exchange student from France, her name was Dana (HEHEHEHEHE), and he moved to Europe with her. They didn't work out, so Michael met a British woman in France, by the name of Libby, or Elizabeth. He moved to England with her, and they finally got married. They had four children: Virginia, Carl, London, and Benjamin, named after Queen Elizabeth, King Charles, the city in which they lived: London, and after the Big Ben clock tower.

I hope you like my little epilogue; I thought it would be funny to predict what might happen. Review please, anything you'd like to say, except flames.


End file.
